septem_peccatorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaids
Mermaids first started appearing around the 14th century, though it is not until recently that most have reformed to become considered "holy". Origins During the 14th century, Athena Phyllis was the child of a witch in a costal city. When she was swept out by high tide, her mother used magic to return her to the shore but found her to be near dead. Instead of allowing her to die, she enchanted her to live. Athena took the form of a half-fish, half-human, though the original mermaids had a slightly different design than what the modern mermaids appear to be. During the 15th-19th centuries, mermaids took more average forms as "Sirens", which now rarely exist unless a mermaid is turned by any of the Vampires. During the late 18th century, mermaids were hunted to near extinction, few surviving and unable to approach the surface of the water in fear of being killed, and thus were not eating humans but instead sea life. When they began to resurface, their image had changed greatly, and they no longer required human flesh to live. God took this opportunity to cleanse the race, and furthermore making most of them into the modern mermaid. The only difference that existed were those changed into vampire hybrids, who resorted back to their original Siren model. God did not fight or choose to kill the Sirens, and instead let them live in peace. Traits, Likes, and Dislikes Mermaids are mostly gentle souls with kind and bubbly personalities. They are more prone to love and be walked over rather than choose to breakup or force their own will. In a sense, they tend to be pushovers, and a rebellious mermaid is a rare find. They enjoy the smell of the ocean (some reside in large lakes), bright hair, and most, if not all, enjoy men, as it is really rare to find a lesbian mermaid. They are not fans of change. Sirens, on the other hand, are the exact opposite of their former selves. They are loud and rambunctious, bloodthirsty and aggressive. Instead of being doormats, they are more likely to walk all over others. They usually prefer the taste of flesh and blood to anything else, though will eat sushi as well. One is more likely to find a lesbian siren. Rivalries Mermaids are relatively peaceful, though they do not really enjoy the company of Archangels. Appearance Usually, the modern Mermaid appears with brightly colored tails and tops, varying colors of hair and big, bright eyes. Most have at least one tattoo, and almost all wear jewelry. Sirens, on the other hand, usually have dark tails and tend to not wear real tops, usually covering with hair or shells/starfish. During the high tide, Mermaids/Sirens can go on land with legs. Otherwise, they can only trade their tail for legs with a bracelet bought from one of the many Witches in the area. Naming Customs Normally, mermaids have names from literature or mythology, though that was originating from Athena and her many children.